


Come Back to Me

by orphan_account



Series: Happiness Would Come [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock decides to break up with Joan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally fic'ed? Seriously this was supposed to be original then Joan came in and Sherlock showed up and suddenly it wasn't high school but Hogwarts and so... yeah. Enjoy?
> 
> Oh and un-betaed and not brit-picked. Any pointers and comments would be great!
> 
> Fic can also be found [here](http://sandedletters.livejournal.com/9625.html) on LJ

“Letting go” had always been this tear-jerker scene in movies and sobbed about in poems as far Joan as could tell. She always thought it was silly and over dramatic yet here she was, staring down at her hands, willing away tears. She was in that moment and she hadn't even thought it would ever come.

What a mess, she thought. That's what this whole thing was. A stupid mess. Probably some deity's idea of a joke. 

She pulled a face. She was internalizing again. Isn't that what her partners always said was wrong about her?

“You keep too much in,” Tim said (sweet, thoughtful boy).

“I feel like I'm always talking and you're never listening,” Jake said (jealous and egocentric to a fault).

“I don't know you,” Robert said (sensitive, crying and heartbroken).

Joan looked up from the arches of her fingers. 

“Have you finished with your mental breakdown?” Sherlock asked.

Joan could have punched her. I should punch her, she thought decisively. She didn't however. She sighed and turned away from her girlfriend... ex-girlfriend.

“Stop that.” Sherlock moved with her, keeping in her line of sight. “We are having a serious discussion, you're not allowed to ignore me.”

“I'm not ignoring you Sherlock,” Joan said. “I'm just... Look just... I need some time to absorb this—” She took a deep breath. “Because to be quite honest I don't understand why we're breaking up. We're good—well I thought we were—”

“Oh don't be absurd.” Sherlock scoffed. “I'm not breaking up with you because we're incompatible.”

Joan's heart almost stopped. She stared wide-eyed up at Sherlock. 

“I'm simply going abroad for the summer.” Sherlock said matter-of-factly.

“What?” Joan's mouth fell open. “Sherlock, what?”

“I don't wish to impose myself on you when I'm not here. We won't spend the holidays together so I'm relieving you of any romantic obligations you have toward me. When I get back, we'll resume our courtship.”

“You're kidding me,” Joan said.

“No, I'm perfectly serious. It would be in your best interests if you found companionship with someone else to relieve any—”

“Sherlock it doesn't work that way!” Joan yelled. “You—you have no idea. Oh God!” Joan turned again, searching for a bench, a rock, something where she could rest because this was too much and she was going to—

“Joan.”

She stopped. Sherlock was standing right behind her. Breath on the nape of her neck. Joan closed her eyes and waited.

“I'm doing this for you.”

“Stop it!” Joan rounded on her. “It's nine weeks. Nine bloody weeks Sherlock, why on earth do you want us to break up for nine weeks? What makes you even think I'd agree to this in the first place?”

“It seemed appropriate,” Sherlock said. “You will be in London and obviously you will be with friends and—”

“You—you idiot.” Joan reached up, intending to slap Sherlock but instead took a handful of her robes. Joan pulled her close and placed her forehead on Sherlock's chest. “You can't get rid of me that easily.”

“I'm only trying—”

“You aren't trying anything.” Joan rolled her eyes. “I expect a letter from you every two days.”

“But Joan—”

“Oh shut up Sherlock.” Joan laughed and raising herself on her tiptoes placed a chaste kiss on Sherlock's lips. “We'll live for nine weeks without each other.”


End file.
